1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt device for marine propulsion unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tilt device for a marine propulsion unit typically includes a clamp bracket fixed on the hull side, a swivel bracket tiltably connected to the clamp bracket, designating a horizontal axis as a center of rotation, a cylinder device intervened between the damp bracket and the swivel bracket, and a pump device for extending and contracting the cylinder device, wherein a propelling unit is supported by the swivel bracket.
The prior art includes a first type in which a cylinder device and a pump device are arranged in parallel (prior art 1), and a second type in which the pump device is arranged in an L-shape on the lower side of the cylinder device (prior art 2)(Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-198894).
In the prior art 1, the width of the clamp bracket and the swivel bracket becomes large and their weight becomes heavy, so that the cylinder device and the pump device do not interfere with the clamp bracket and the swivel bracket.
In the prior art 2, since a motor of the pump device protrudes towards the side, there is a possibility that a person may put his foot thereon, and the pump device may be damaged.
In both prior art 1 and prior art 2, since the center of gravity of the assembly of the cylinder device and the pump device offsets largely with respect to the center of the damp bracket and the swivel bracket, it is necessary to reinforce the mechanical strength of the damp bracket and the swivel bracket, thereby making the assembly heavy.
Embodiments of the present invention miniaturize and decrease the weight of the damp bracket and swivel bracket, and avoid protrusion of the pump device towards the side.
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a tilt device for a marine propulsion unit comprising a damp bracket fixed on the hull side, a swivel bracket tiltably connected to the damp bracket, designating a horizontal axis as a center of rotation, a cylinder device disposed between the damp bracket and the swivel bracket, and a pump device for extending and contracting the cylinder device, and supporting a propelling unit with the swivel bracket, wherein the cylinder device and the pump device are arranged in series almost vertically.